


the Veela

by Diggy



Series: Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: #newtina, F/M, Fluff, Low Self Esteem, Pregnancy, Sex, body conscience, newtina, romantic, supportive and all adoring Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: The entire scene terrified him. Newt was not a man given to worry often, especially about  his wife or when when it came to her emotions. He knew she was strong. She was so strong, in fact, he was certain that if they faced the same peril, she would survive longer than he would simply because she had a will and strength far greater than his. He had only known her for a little over two years, but he felt as if she’d been part of his life forever. In that time, he’d witnessed her tears less often than the number of fingers on his hand. And yet, here she was now, broken before him and he was lost as to the cause. Tina felt the remainder of her barely there composure give way as an ugly sob escaped her mouth. She crumpled onto the edge of the bed, dropping her head into her hands for a moment, before feeling the weight of her middle tugging at her back. She used her arm to cradle her hidden child as she sobbed...





	the Veela

 

 

* * *

 

She watched herself in the mirror and felt a cold heaviness deep in her gut. Her hands trembled as she touched her swollen stomach gently, letting her fingertips trail over the ugly, angry, dark pink lines slithering around her hips and under her swollen middle.

Her breath caught in her throat, not from desire or happiness, but in dismay. _Disgusting._

“Tina?” She heard his voice before she heard the sound of his old dragon hide boots walking towards the open bedroom door. Tina flew toward her dropped robe in haste, swatting at it too roughly, one foot slipping from under her as she nearly tumbled to the floor before catching herself, smacking her elbow against the wooden bedpost in the process. She let out a shrill _yelp_ from the pain and jumped.

The approaching steps immediately transformed into a hurried clatter of feet as Newt ran into the room. Wide eyes searched for an instant before softening as they landed on her. Tina felt her face reddening, her blood heating to the point of boiling as she finally managed to pull on the robe and close it around her at an impressive speed, considering her status.

Green eyes focused on her with a tender smile, but Tina didn’t feel the tenderness in the moment as she turned to avoid his gaze and tie the belt around her robe. Her eyes prickled and stung as she found herself grunting loudly in frustration for something she wasn’t even quite sure she knew the cause of.

“Tina,” Newt said name gently, but she remained turned away, her hands firmly on the closure of her robe. “What’s wrong, Love?”

The air around them seemed to grow cold, the dropping temperature making them feel more distant with each passing moment. He frowned, feeling an all-too-familiar pang deep in his chest at her unhappiness.

It was then that Tina did the unthinkable. In a fit of shame and self-consciousness, she felt the agony of looking at herself grow in her mind until the pressure of it all became overwhelming. Her eyes started to swell and her throat to grow scratchy and without even recognition of the pitiful act, she let the first little gasp escape as her eyes began to leak her pain. _Tina Scamander does not cry,_ she told herself , but it made little difference: the low light of the bedroom glistened off the wet streaks on her cheeks.

Newt was hesitant as he stepped around her, but when he heard her choked breath and saw the tears on her skin, he felt a powerful squeeze at his heart. “What's wrong, Love?” He repeated in a whisper when she didn’t answer, laying a hesitant hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away as if his touch had shocked her with static.

“Just go.” She didn't turn to him, but he knew what she was asking of him. “I don't want you in here right now.” Her voice was harsh and bitter. “So just _leave_ , Newt.”

Her words weighed  on him like an erumpent sitting on his chest. “Tina,” he started while taking a step closer, until she cut him off.

“Just go, please!” She waved her hand as emphasis, causing a gust of wind to blow through the room, making the lights flicker. The rushing air made him instantly flinch and be pushed backwards towards the bedroom door. With that final outburst, Tina felt the remainder of her _barely there_ composure give way as an ugly sob escaped her mouth. She crumpled onto the edge of the bed, dropping her head into her hands for a moment, before feeling the weight of her middle tugging at her back. She used her arm to cradle her hidden child as she sobbed.

The entire scene terrified him. Newt was not a man given to worry often, especially about  his wife or when when it came to her emotions. He knew she was strong. She was so strong, in fact, he was certain that if they faced the same peril, she would survive longer than he would simply because she had a will and strength far greater than his. He had only known her for a little over two years, but he felt as if she’d been part of his life forever. In that time, he’d witnessed her tears less often than the number of fingers on his hand. And yet, here she was now, broken before him and he was lost as to the cause.

He approached her carefully, taking special care to keep his steps light and unobtrusive to her fragile state. She sobbed ugly, wet tears into her hand and lap, her body shaking with her violent sobs Each tear that escaped her tore through his heart like a knife. She either didn’t notice his approach, or no longer had the energy to push him away. Either way, he was grateful that he made it all the way to her. Silently,  the pained Magizoologist kneeled in front of her, and rested a gentle hand on her knee.

“Please,” she cried sorrowfully, more weaker and dejected than before. “ _Just go.”_

He heard her clearly but remained defiant. She didn’t fight him any longer as her tears fell steadily. Her r will to push him away faded fast with his proximity. He pressed a tender hand to her middle where she cradled the weight of their unborn child, and in an effort to convey all the words he wanted to say but couldn’t find, he laced his fingers with hers.

For a while she didn’t move, the only sound in the room her sorrowful crying, and the only movement being that of her heaving chest and shaking shoulders as she let the flood is poisonous thoughts swirl through her head. l.

Newt never let her go, and never stepped away. Several minutes passed, and neither spoke. Eventually the tears stopped, and her strangled breathing became smoother. Her body gradually stopped  shaking, and her throat grew hoarse but quiet. It was only when Tina finally moved, tightening her fingers around his that Newt reached  out to touch her face. She leaned her soft cheek into his hand on instinct but avoided his searching gaze.

“Talk to me, love,” he whispered to her with his heart lodged in his throat. “What’s wrong?”

For a moment she remained silent. Her body calmed until  only the faintest hiccup and dried streaks on her moonlit skin remained  of the entire ordeal.

“Tina,” he finally caught her eye. He watched her with deep green gaze that warmed her inside. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

He watched her stare through empty eyes and a broken smile. She didn’t move. And then her lip quivered, and finally the truth tumbled out.

“I’m useless.”

Newt stared at her. He waited patiently expecting some explanation or elaboration on her puzzling admission but she said nothing more . His silence visibly worsened her emotions, and when he saw her eyes tighten and lip start to quiver, he knew he needed to calm her before she lost it once more.

“Love, you are _incredible.”_

She made an ugly sound of disbelief and pushed his hands away. She tried  to stand, but the weight of her middle and fumbling legs meant she simply bounced an inch on the mattress before resuming her seated position, now more annoyed than upset.

“I can’t even stand on my own!” She bemoaned the fact like it was an admission of disability and buried her face in her hands. “And now…” she hesitated, hating to admit it. “...I’m _scarred.”_

At this point Newt had heard enough. “Scarred?”

She moaned tearfully and turned her eyes away from him, wet with fresh tears and new annoyance. “I can’t work; I can’t walk well; I can’t see my feet; I struggle to get dressed; I can’t sleep but I’m constantly sent to rest; my husband won’t touch me any longer, and now I’m _scarred._ ” She undid the robe around her waist roughly, parting the thick cloth to reveal her swollen middle to his puzzled gaze. “These ugly marks will only ever remind me that _I’m useless_.”

He stood abruptly, startling her badly enough that Tina dropped her hands and watched him closely. His fingers went instantly to his cotton shirt, and swiftly undid the buttons. Tina’s vision glazed as inch by glorious inch of freckled skin revealed itself. When he finally pulled the garment off his arms unceremoniously, she exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.

“Scars?” His voice was rough, but not demanding or accusatory. “Shall we compare our scars, Love?”

He kneeled before her  to take her slim fingers in his before pressing her hand to the deep scar over his collarbone. Neither of them spoke for a moment, TIna too absorbed in the rough, uneven skin beneath her fingertips to form words. The silvery mark looked and felt like a painter’s forgotten palette. Lumps of damaged skin and tissue that had healed unevenly, creating valleys and peaks of scarring that made her breath catch in her throat just thinking about the immeasurable pain that such markings as these would surely entail.

“What about these?” He moved her hand over his chest, just below his powerful heart to where a thick and swollen line bisected  his skin, creating a river of flesh that flowed down his chest and around his ribs.

She knew what he was trying to say, even if he didn’t say it outright.

“And these?” He moved her hand up, this time to a clear bite mark on his bicep, letting her fingers trail over it before raising her hand to his face. The faint outline of a scar and a distinct bump in the bridge of his nose was evident in the low light. Her fingers trailed over the skin so lightly it was almost ghostlike. His eyes fluttered closed as she touched his marking a moment longer, until he turned his head to press his lips against her palm before reopening his burning green eyes to her.

“If your scars are useless, what are mine?” Tina remained silent, her eyes transfixed on his green ones as her tears dried. Her fingers continued tracing each marking with utmost tenderness.

She’d seen him naked many times before, but her fingers glided over him like it was the first time. He let her see and touch every scar she could reach until she finally surrendered to the weight of his words and allowed her hands to fall to the mattress at either side of her thighs.

He shifted, moving closer to kneel between her legs. He  reached gently into her robe and she shivered when his fingers glided over her swollen middle. They remained silent, and she watched him closely as he fanned his thumbs over her tender skin and sensitive pink fissures before leaning in to kiss the bump created by their child. Another tear fell.

“My scars have brought me nothing but a memory of past malpractices that have left me damaged to you and no better a man now than I was before.” He kissed her swollen belly and she felt a shiver run down her spine at the silky warmth of his lips. “ _Your_ scars,” he pressed his lips to a broader striation on her creamy flesh while inhaling  deeply of her warm scent, “ _Your scars_ , will soon have brought _life_ into the world.”

She gave an unsteady and watery sob at all the thoughts swirling in her mind.

“Do you remember when I returned home and had not yet learned you were carrying our child? I saw your belly with our unborn creature growing inside you and I fell to my knees before you in awe.” He looked up into her brown gaze while pressing his cheek against the warm skin of her swollen middle. She couldn’t speak, all the emotion in her heart constricting her throat until all she could do was respond with a watery nod.

He smiled, the expression warm and comforting, his hand still pressed to her skin. “If I live another two hundred years, I will still never have seen anything more magnificent in my life than this right here.” He pressed his lips to her belly once more.

Tina’s frustration evaporated with his kiss. Warmth spread throughout her body, seeping into her veins until her tears dried and were long forgotten, and she felt weightless and ethereal under his touch.

He eventually stopped his kissing, giving her stretched skin one last tender brush before looking back up at her with love swirling in his eyes. “What else, love?”

She reached for his hand and instinctively laced their fingers. His thumb drew lines and soft shapes over her palm and forefinger in a hypnotizing pattern. “You don’t touch me anymore.”

Newt cocked a brow as a slow, curious smile spread over his lips and into his eyes. “I’m touching you now.”

She laughed. The sound dispelled the lingering tension in the room and made the lighting glow seem to glow all the  warmer in the radiance of her smile. He mirrored her glee with his own and kissed her stomach once last time before rising to his feet.

“Do you want me to make love to you, Tina?” he asked her tenderly as she cradled his hand, still twined with hers against her cheek. She smiled at him, warm brown eyes sparkling into his as a slow smirk spread over her delicate lips, her teeth pulled teasingly at her bottom lip before she nodded with a well-practiced smile.

_Well then._

“What kind of husband would I be if I denied my _beautiful_ wife and mother of my child?” His smile lit his face as he bent down to her and captured her lips. Tina’s body ignited on contact, as if his touch alone could create a fire in her soul. He licked her bottom lip, his hot and velvety tongue stroking her until she parted them with a welcoming _purr_ to allow him to taste the inside of her mouth.

His hands slid over her warm skin. A shiver started with his touch to bloom over her spine before escaping as a gasp on her lips.

“Please touch me,” she whispered into his mouth. He swallowed thickly. It was clear that even heavily pregnant, she only became more sensitive to his touch and hungry for his attention. His hands cupped the soft curves of her waist before gliding slowly up her body. His fingers gathered the thick fabric of her robe, and without a word spoken, he tugged the heavy garment down her arms until it pooled behind her.

His lips pressed to her neck as she dropped her head back with closed eyes and moaned deep in her chest.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he nipped at her collarbone before progressing over her shoulder. His tongue massaged smooth circles into her skin, his teeth scraping her tender spots until she reached for the nape of his neck and clenched at his hair. He slid his hand around her back, his touch feather-light and causing goosebumps to erupt in response. Smirking, he trailed a single finger down her spine until she arched into his touch.

“Newt,” her husky voice filled his ears and made him smirk at the desire dripping off her tongue. “I want you.” She clawed at his hair, short nails scratching his scalp and causing lust to ripple down his spine.

He hummed low in his chest, an animalistic sound that vibrated through her and made her sigh blissfully as his tongue licked along her collarbone to the dip between her shoulder and neck. “Me?” He teased in a velvety voice. “Why _ever_ would you want _me?_ ”

“Newt, _please._ ” She was begging now. Her voice was desperate, her body starved for his attention and hungry for his touch. “ _Please.”_

He removed his mouth from her skin with one last lick before returning to her lips. His tongue flicked her bottom lip as she groaned into his kiss, carding his hair between her fingers until he pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

“Lay back for me, love.” He whispered. “On your side, as comfortably as you can manage.” He felt her nod against him so took a moment to tenderly kiss her forehead before letting go. He stood to help her up. She smiled warmly at him, an expression of love and adoration and gratitude for his tenderness as she walked around the bed and away for him.

He swallowed thickly at the sight, her swollen form waddling awkwardly towards her side of the bed. She tries to sit on the edge, only to fall back and bounce on the mattress as it caught her weight with a groan. It didn’t matter if she looked clumsy or off-balance. The Tina he watched, carrying his child and glowing vibrantly so close to giving birth, would forever be engraved in his mind. It was an image so powerful, he forgot to breathe while watching her settle herself.

The moonlight filtering in through the open window cast her skin in a soft glow that only heightened her natural luminance.

“Newt.” He voiced broke through his trance, and he finally expelled the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He made quick work of his trousers and undergarments before crawling into bed beside her. The mattress creaked and groaned under his weight as he settled. Tina felt her eyes close on instinct as his hard body pulled flush with hers. One hand slid slowly over the skin of her ribs and under her arm, pressing his palm against her body to relish the softness of her flesh beneath his rougher touch.

“You are the most beautiful creature I will ever lay eyes on.” Though he couldn't see her smile as he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, he could _feel_ it in the warmth of her skin. “I love you Tina. Please don’t _ever_ question that.”

His thumb drew circles on the underside of her belly, the stretched skin hypersensitive to his ministrations. She felt her chest swell, her heart infusing with an airiness and lightness that made her feel as if she could float about the room. _“I love you._ ”

The last words were not spoken aloud, but mouthed into her skin. She closed her eyes as warmth flooded her.

And so they lay like that for several moments, his arms around her as they cradled their child together. She kept her eyes closed while inhaling the overpowering scent of his love as a new peace settled into her bones.

He thought she’d fallen asleep, and even if part of him stood upright and rigid against her back, he would let her sleep and hold her close until the morning. She was worth it.

“Touch me, please.” Tina’s voice broke the silence and he almost groaned in approval. _Thank Merlin._

Newt retracted his hand from around her middle. She felt him shift lower behind her, the length of his body pressed warmly against hers. He slid his hand to his growing erection and hissed loudly as his fingers closed around the swollen shaft.

“I want to feel you inside me.”

He nearly choked at her words but by some saving grace managed to keep his composure. With a shaky knee, he pushed her legs back until they were curled against her swollen middle, exposing her warm entrance to him. His hand snaked between her supple thighs, causing her to moan as his fingers explored her dripping folds.

“So wet already,” he hummed into her shoulder blade as he stroked her.. She was hot to the touch, desire dripping from between her legs and over the back of her thighs, her sex starved for attention and begging for his touch. She pulled her knees further back and moaned as he touched her. Then she felt the swollen head of his thickness nestled against her entrance and held her breath with her head rocked back.

“We don't…” he started, but was quickly cut off before he could finish the thought.

“I want you, Newt.”

Her plea was the last bit of encouragement he needed. Shifting slightly against her backside, he held in a long breath and slid slowly into her warmth, groaning at the  heated stretch of her walls around him. Tina moaned at the delicious pressure of him sliding into her body and curled back against his chest. Her shaky breath echoed the lust in her blood and desire in his touch. Even if it was lighter than they were accustomed to, it was _them._

“Move,” she breathed heavily. “ _Please._ ” He had no objections.. Tightening his hold around her chest and their intertwined fingers, he gave one slow, experimental roll of his hips.

Her choked moan reverberated off the walls of their bedroom, the sound hot and heady.

 _“Perfect,”_ he groaned into her shoulder as he nipped at her with blunt teeth while rolling his hips again. He pulled out slowly, welcoming the slide of skin-on-skin, before snapping his hips back into her. He wrapped his arm around her body, finding her hand absently and intertwining their fingers.

The roll of his hips made his thrusts shallow and slow, but it was enough to encourage a mounting pressure inside her. Their hips quickly find their tempo, their lungs working in time to the rhythm of their bodies. He adjusted his angle, bringing his body slightly lower against hers so he could cant his hips into her at a slightly sharper angle.

The reaction was instantaneous and electric, each movement intensified and escalating further as she came apart in his hands. He felt her subconscious reactions and held her close as he brought her to release. She crumpled against him, and with the low mumble of his love on her skin, quickly fell over the edge.

He felt her heartbeat slow as she drifted into rest. Her breathing became even as her body cooled in his arms. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and whispered those three words he could only ever say to her as her mind filled with peaceful dreams.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other and slept soundly through the night. He held her close to his chest, one arm cradling her neck, the other holding their child. And so they slept late into the evening and early into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I feed off your comments and use it as fuel to power up my muse. Please keep the muse well nourished by submitting your comments today. ;)
> 
> As always, you can follow me on Tumblr @DeviousDiggy


End file.
